


Debris

by Killermanatee



Series: Drabbles and Vignettes [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, blink and you'll miss the references, free form, pretentious pretend-poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Reflecting on love.





	Debris

A long time ago, I gave her my heart. It wasn’t an active choice, entirely out of my control. One day it was just no longer mine.

I have to disclose that it wasn’t in perfect condition when she got it. It was a little chipped, dulled, scratched and corroded.

I don’t know if she minded. Or if she minded that it was now hers.  

At times I wanted it back. 

And then I realized, somewhere along the way she had given me hers instead. Just as used, just as damaged.

But I still tried to hold on to it.

 

 

Sometimes I wish I knew which heart was broken first.

But then, maybe I really don’t. For that would mean considering intent. Possibly deliberation.

What would that achieve now?

In the end, we held on to the pieces we were given. Those violently sharp fragments. Stinging and slicing our veins while brutally reflecting our own choices in turn.

Now they are invaluable to me. My most prized possession.

If I hold them just close enough, tightly enough to cut me, they almost appear whole.

They show me versions of us. Everything we could have been.

In all the other universes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have about a million wips and one day I might finish them. Today is not that day.   
> For I had to write this pretentious thing. 
> 
> Heartfelt thanks to Helen for the quick beta-work. <3


End file.
